


First Crush

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jasper is Stiles' brother, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps his little brother, Jasper, to talk to someone he really wants to get to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasbaejordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/gifts).



> This is ridiculously fluffy nonsense...and I had great fun writing it. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [jaspookyjordan](jaspookyjordan.tumblr.com) for the prompt.

Jasper opened the front door with force, slammed it behind him and stalked up the stairs. His long legs enabled him to take them two at a time which he was pleased for.

When he got to the landing, he tried to enter his room without being seen; but a plaid-clad arm shot out from the door he was passing and pulled him inside.

He flailed slightly, losing his balance; but allowed himself to be yanked into the room. He knew it was a lost cause; knew he couldn't get out of the conversation; but still wished the ground would swallow him up anyway.

He threw his rucksack on the floor and slumped to the thick carpet; his feet flat on the floor, forearms on his knees, his head dropped in between.

"So...how was it?" Stiles asked.

Jasper looked up, glaring from between his bangs. "It was awful."

"It can't have been _that_..."

"It was 'your first name' awful."

Stiles took a deep breath. "Right, message received."

He stood, scrabbling around on his desk until he found his phone. He swiped at it quickly, tapping the screen in quick sucession.

Jasper heard the quiet noise of it ringing in Stiles' hand before he raised it to his ear.

"Malia, can't study until later. I'll text you."

There was a pause, in which Jasper assumed his brother's girlfriend was talking.

"It was his first day of High School."

Another, much shorter pause happened in which Stiles smiled, disconnecting the call after a moment of listening. 

"Oh God I love her." Stiles said, throwing his phone on the bed 

Jasper moaned.

"What? I do! What other girl would completely understand and accept I needed to spend time with you instead?"

"That's not why I was groaning." Jasper said quietly from the floor.

Stiles dropped to the floor perpendicular to his brother, leaning against his bed. He mirrored the position he was sitting in as well, though he looked nowhere near as despondent.

"So?" Stiles prodded after a minute of silence.

"I'm not going back. I'll be home-schooled. I'll run away! I'll...what do you have to do to be sent away to military school? I'll do it! You won't be able to stop me! No, that wouldn't work, would it? Dad would be out of a job and that wouldn't be good. Okay, what about..."

"JAS!"

Jasper finally looked at his brother. "What?"

"You're babbling. Tell me what happened?"

Jasper groaned again, banging his head against the wall and running his hands through his too-long hair.

"It wasn't a 'what' it was a 'who'."

"Ah." Stiles replied, weighing his options.

He wanted to pry; wanted to ask a thousand questions; but knew that would shut Jasper down. So he waited and tried really hard not to fidget.

Jasper looked at his brother and smiled, even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You're dying to ask, aren't you?"

"Oh God, yes! Who is this person? What happened? Do I need to beat someone up? I could! Well actually no, I couldn't...but I could get Scott to do it, or Malia, she's got a lot of pent up rage. Is that weird? Should a girl be defending your honour? Would that make things worse? Okay maybe I could..."

"STILES!"

Stiles stopped, looking a little sheepish but grinning nonetheless. One of the reasons him and his brother got along so well, despite the age difference, was their tendancy to overthink things; cause anxiety where none had previously existed; and talk in over-long sentences.

"Right, shutting up." Stiles replied, making a show of placing his hand over his mouth.

"You don't need to beat anyone up, defend my honour or anything. You just need to work out a way for me to become invisible for the next four years. Anything in your arsenal that can do that?"

"You want us to turn lead into gold while we're at it?" Stiles joked, momentarily forgetting his vow of silence. Who was he kidding? He was never going to be able to be silent.

"Very funny." Jasper replied. Then, taking a deep breathe he said, all in a rush. "I-met-this-boy-and-he's-amazing-and-smart-and-funny-and-just-so-cute-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-because-I-can't-have-a-crush-for-four-years-straight-I-might-die!"

Stiles laughed, he didn't mean to; but _that_ they could deal with, _that_ they could resolve.

"It's not funny!"

Stiles punched Jasper lightly in the side, causing him to yelp in surprise. "I know it's not funny. I'm laughing because I thought it was going to be something awful."

"It _is_ awful."

"It just feels like that; but you know what, not everyone has Stiles Stilinski dating master in their corner."

Jasper laughed then. "Dating master?"

"I'm dating, aren't I?"

"Yeah; and how did that start?"

"You want my help or not?"

Jasper sighed, nodding.

"Okay, first things first. What's his name?"

~~~

Stiles sidled up to the Freshman, towering over him as he did so. He didn't think himself particularly tall on any given day; but this kid was shorter than average.

The younger boy nearly gasped and Stiles realised, too late, that was probably scaring him. He smiled; but that didn't seem to help, the boy backed away from him, coming up short against a locker.

When the Freshman cringed, clutching his books to his chest, Stiles moved away slightly, raising his hands up.

"Hey, I come in peace!" Stiles said, trying desperately hard not to look like a terrifying Senior.

The kid looked left and right, as if searching for an escape, still clutching his books to his chest.

Stiles tried again. "It's Monty, right?"

Monty nodded, still looking scared to death.

"Monty, I'm not going to beat you up. I just want to chat."

The younger boy lowered his books slightly, still not talking.

"Look, I just er...I wanted to ask. Right! I'm on the Lacrosse Team."

"Okay..."

"So, I just wanted to say...okay, so you're new? Yes of couse you're new. I needed to ask...so we're having tryouts. Do you want to play Lacrosse?"

Stiles belatedly realised he should have planned this interaction before he started it. He sounded like a total idiot.

"Me?"

"Yes?" Stiles replied, not sure himself now.

Monty laughed, put at ease by the flailing of the older boy. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, well, just thought I'd check. What _are_ your interests then?"

~~~

Jasper slouched his way into his older brothers' room every day that week. They played video games and did their homework. Sometimes Jasper even helped Stiles with his; though it was normally the other way round.

The following Monday, Jasper got home before Stiles. He realised that it was because he had Lacrosse practice; but he stayed in his room anyway. It was safe, familiar. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt safe in proximity to his brother; and he hoped it never changed.

When Stiles fell through the door, dropping his rucksack to the floor, he immediately spun to his brother, actually almost falling over as he did so.

"Right, so Monty. That's his name by the way, I looked at his books when I was following him down the corridor...okay so yes, I stalked him a little; but I have information now! He likes computers. Like _really_ likes computers. Like he can build them from scratch and he can code websites, he can _write_ websites. How cool is that? And then there's the way he can just fix up a network out of nothing. In fact I think he might have boosted the school's WiFi; and he's only been here a week, I mean imagine what he'll do with four years; and..."

"Do _you_ want to date him?" Jasper broke in, stopping his brother mid-flow.

Stiles laughed. "Sorry, I just..."

"No, it was great, really. Thanks."

~~~

Jasper bounded down the stairs the next day, still nervous but pleased he now had at least _something_ to talk to this unattainable, amazing boy about. He was fully aware he was already reaching Stiles levels of obsession about someone whom he hadn't spoken to yet; but there were worst things than taking after his older brother. 

He didn't see Monty until lunch, the rush of the day and the fact their lockers weren't near each other, meant they didn't cross paths. Jasper was starting to worry that now he had the information he was just never going to see Monty again; and actually started to wonder whether he'd imagined him.

Monty was sitting on his own at a table in the corner, his diminuitive size even more obvious by the way he was hunkered down over his food.

Jasper took a deep breath, carefully lifted his tray and walked over to him. He sat down before he could talk himself out of it.

Monty looked up but then looked back down again quickly, not saying a word.

Jasper took the time to study the boy in front of him, noticing the way his hair fell, memorising the brown of his eyes from the quick look he'd been able to garner. He could feel his crush developing into something more already and he tentatively put a leash on it. He didn't need four years of unrequited love to ruin his High School experience.

He hated being tall, being head and shoulders above everybody meant he couldn't be inconspicuous to save his life; but he thought being short might be worse in High School, not being able to see above the crowds, being shoved by others. He felt a fierce protectiveness towards Monty, even as he realised he hadn't even spoken to him yet.

"Um..." Jasper hazarded after a while.

Monty looked up again, tentatively meeting his eyes. He didn't say anything though.

"Er..." Jasper tried again. He mentally slapped himself and just decided to jump right in. "Hi. My name's Jasper." He knew he blushed, knew he couldn't stop it and just decided to studiously ignore it.

The other boy smiled; and Jasper swooned. This was seriously going to be a long few years. "I'm Monty."

Jasper started talking a mile a minute, as was his wont and when Stiles looked across the cafeteria at both of them he saw Monty laughing and Jasper gesticulating wildly.

Stiles smiled at a job well done.


End file.
